Truth Or Dare
by thosesummerdays
Summary: Truth or dare hunger games style! Who doesn't love our characters from the hunger games series coming together for a game of truth or dare? When Haymitch is out on holiday at district 4 and trusts Katniss to take care of his house, she holds a party and invites a few people over to play a game of truth or dare! Ready for the fun?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I know I have quite a few stories going on right now but they're all coming to an end, except for one I've just started, so why not make another one? This one is more funny then my other new depressing hunger games story, since it's a game of truth or dare! I mean, who doesn't love a hilarious game of truth or dare when, there is no hunger games? The chapters are going to be short, but there will be frequent updates. Depends how popular the story gets. Okay, anyways-**

**Truth Or Dare, Hunger games style!**

**Characters (in no particular order of mains): Katniss, Cato, Rue, Marvel, Finnick, Glimmer, Clove, Peeta, Annie, Gale, Thresh, Foxface (Finch), Prim, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss, Chaff, Beetee, Seneca Crane and President Snow.**

**(Okay, some of those characters will stay for the whole story but some of them will just pop up in a chapter. I don't know really, but anyways…)**

…

"Yay! Truth or dare!" Glimmer yelled as she held in her hands a whiskey bottle and placed it on the floor.

"I think it's great that when Haymitch went out for a holiday to district 4, he let Katniss responsible of the house and allowed him to have parties!" Glimmer saids again, dumb as always.

"Foolish girl, of course he didn't let-" before Cato could finish, Finnick covered his mouth with his hand.

"Idiot, Prim hasn't left the house yet."

"I'm sure she is about to leave right now to go play with Rue outside!" Thresh saids, signalling the two young girls to leave before they played truth or dare.

As soon as they left, a few screams were heard before Gale spins the bottle.

"Marvel." Beetee mutters at the sight of the bottle pointing in Marvel's direction.

"Okay and you will be deciding what to ask or dare to-" Gale spins the bottle a second time, this time it pointing to Finch (Foxface).

"Finch, truth or dare?" Marvel asks with a rare unusual mischievous smirk on his face.

"Truth." Finch states, playing with her fingers.

"Is it true you have been dating Thresh? Because that is what-"

"No." Finch cuts Marvel off, but she is obviously lying.

"So you have. Thank you for being honest. Do I get to spin the bottle?" Marvel asks.

"Finch has to."

So she does, and it points to-

Cato.

"Truth or dare Cato?"

"I'm not going to be a wuss like you, I choose dare."

Finch immediately glares at Cato, so she gives him a terrible punishment having to do with his dare.

"Since you just said that, I dare you to kiss Katniss, full on the lips, with tongues, lasting for at least 10 seconds."

Everyone laughs at Cato's expression, except for Katniss and Peeta of course.

"I take it back Finch, I'm sorry!"

"No! Please Finch!" Peeta pleads, making everyone stare at him.

"Too bad. You're going to pay Cato. Come on, don't be a wuss like me, give her a long French kiss."

Cato turns his head, since he was sitting next to Katniss already, and leans in slowly.

They're lips are close, and finally meet. Cato slips his tongue in, making Katniss moan and everyone shocked.

As soon as Cato slips his tongue in, everyone starts to count to 10.

They're obvious enjoying it, but as soon as everyone counts to 10, Cato pulls back and they both give each other glares.

"Disgusting."

"Pathetic poor scum."

"Shut up you two, that wasn't exactly punishment since it was so obvious you two were enjoying it too much! But anyway, Cato, spin the bottle."

He spins it, and it then lands on-

Finnick.

"Truth or dare Finnick?" Cato smirks.

"Dare!" Finnick yells excitedly, waiting for it to come.

"I dare you to wear swap underwear with Cashmere."

"Why me?" Cashmere grumbles.

"Oh you know you want to wear my underwear sweetheart…" Finnick flirts, making Annie laugh but cough uncomfortably too.

"You know he's just joking around Annie." Johanna comforts Annie.

"Come on then Cashmere and Finnick, time to swap underwear!" Marvel announces, as they enter the bathroom.

They come out of the bathroom, Cashmere in boxers and her same top while Finnick in tight pick underwear.

Everyone bursts out laughing, including Annie, but after moments she gets worried about something.

"You changed in the same bathroom?"

"Nothing happened honey! You know you're my only true love." Finnick walks over to Annie, bending down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Oh gross. Seriously Finnick, don't bend over wearing that underwear, your ass is sticking out with…that on. It's disgusting and a crime against nature!" Clove makes a choking sound, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ok, you two can change back now." Cato saids while still laughing hard.

They change back, and Finnick spins the bottle.

The bottle then points to-

Peeta.

"Truth or dare Peeta?"

"I'm going to go with truth. Am I the only guy who isn't dirty minded?"

"Oh, I'm sure you are too with your sick fantasies of Katniss." Finnick mumbles aloud.

"What?" Katniss asks disgusted.

"That's not true!" Peeta defends himself.

"Anyways-" Finnick continues, ignoring Peeta.

"Is it true that you've kissed a man before?"

"What! Who said that?"

"No one. I ran out of ideas on what to ask you. By the way, you didn't say no!"

"Fine. Me and Gale were-"

"Peeta!" Gale yells face going red.

"He asked, go punch him." Peeta saids frightened.

"So, Gale and I were fighting and Prim kept screaming stop, but we didn't. Our faces were too close, and our lips accidently touched. Someone, I have no idea who, then stepped on my head and deepened the kiss, but I then immediately let go. I swear, worst moment of my life."

Everyone laughed, except for Gale who was blushing mad.

"Spin the bottle!" Glimmer shouts impatiently.

He spins the bottle and it ends up pointing to-

Glimmer.

"So Glimmer, truth or dare?"

"Of course, I choose dare!"

"Okay…I dare you to-"

…

**AN: Yay! First chapter done! Okay, there aren't any particular pairings, like Katniss and Cato kissing, just because they did, doesn't mean they're a couple. Like Katniss is going to probably have to kiss Peeta in a different chapter. You never know. The only pairing, I think, is FinnickxAnnie. I mean, Finnick is going to have to kiss someone, I know I will definitely do that, but they're a couple. Okay anyways-**

**FAVIEW (Favourite and review, word I made up, don't copy!)! FAVIEWING IS FUN! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I said to an author to try my best and update today. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Wow, I hope we get heaps of reviews. Anyways, chapter 2!**

**Also, it would be awesome if you requested truths or dares. I'll try my best to write them all! **

**Chapter 2**

"Okay…I dare you to throw toilet paper all over the roof of this house."

Glimmer smirks and chuckles a bit before saying.

"That's the best you got? I'll do it now."

Glimmer walks to the bathroom and a few minutes later comes out with a large amount of toilet paper. She then leaves the house in silence.

"You know Haymitch is going to kill us and especially Katniss right?" Clove saids, while fiddling with her sharp knives.

"Is that all you do? Play with knives?" Thresh asks spooked.

"Yep. Why big boy? Have a problem with that?"

"Nope. Not at all."

After a second Katniss speaks up.

"Wait, why especially me? I'm not the one throwing toilet paper all over the house right now!"

"Yeah, but you hosted the party." Annie implies.

"Guys, I'm back!" Glimmer walks back into the room, all high and mighty.

"My turn to spin the bottle!"

Glimmer happily spins the bottle and it points at… Gloss.

"Haha…my wonderful teacher (**No hunger games so instead of being her mentor I'm going to say teacher for something in district 1)**. So Gloss, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to say truth."

"Aww come on Gloss, what happened to our bad boy?" Glimmer flirts while biting one of her fake nails.

"Is it really the time to flirt?" Marvel asks out of jealousy.

"Sorry Glim, I'm still going to pick Truth even with your…seductiveness."

"Fine. I didn't prepare for that, so my question is…Is it true that Cashmere slept with Brutus and then Brutus told Enobaria who told Seneca Crane who twisted the story a bit and said Finnick was the one who slept with Brutus to Annie who got really sad cause she thought he wasn't gay and told Johanna who comforted her and started complaining to Finnick who asked Cato if he knew anything who gossiped to Clove who asked her teacher Brutus who told the truth and…well that's all I know about the rumour. So is it true?"

"Fuck Glimmer. You could of just asked me was it Cashmere who slept with Brutus not Finnick! But truth is neither of them slept with him; he just wanted to seem cool that he slept with my babe of a sister. Also don't worry Annie; Finnick isn't gay for all I know."

"Aww…Thanks Gloss, you're the best brother ever!" Cashmere gives Gloss a tight hug.

"Thank god Finnick." Annie sighs and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

"Stop fucking around and spin the bottle Gloss." Cato groans.

Gloss spins the bottle and it points too… Clove.

"Clove, truth or dare?"

"I'm definitely going to go dare!"

"I dare you to… not throw sharp objects especially knives at anybody for 48 hours. If you fail, you must go on a romantic date with Haymitch when he gets back from his holiday."

"My knives!" Clove yelps as she holds her knives close to her, scared someone would take them away from her.

"Oh shit, so the dare is basically go on a date with Haymitch since her not throwing knives or anything like that for 2 days is impossible." Cato saids.

"Shut up!" Clove snaps.

"Everyone keep an eye on her." Peeta saids moving a tiny bit away from the crazy girl who was holding knives dangerously close to her stomach and chest.

"Ok, anyway, spin the bottle Clove." Gale saids.

Clove spins it and it lands on Katniss.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare…I think." Katniss nervously gulps at Clove's mischievous smile.

"I dare you to kiss Peeta like you never had before."

"Well, I've never kissed Peeta before so I guess I can kiss him anyway I want."

"What?" Finnick stands up from his spot shocked.

"You've never kissed baker boy? You always hang out with him haven't you even seen that apron he wears when he bakes bread? You know! Kiss the cook apron. Don't you grant his wishes? Come on, go Peeniss!"

"HAHAHA! YOUR COUPLE NAME IS PEENISS! WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S SO HILARIOUS!" Thresh laughs rolling around on the floor.

Wait…Thresh?

"Is that some guy dressed up as Thresh? He doesn't…laugh." Finch questionably raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when you're with him all he probably does is moan." Marvel smirks at his comment.

"That was a good one, up top." Gale snickers before giving Marvel a hi-five.

"Ok, can we get on with the dare?"

"Kiss Peeta! Kiss Peeta!" Annie chants.

"Fine."

Katniss walks to Peeta and they slowly move in for a kiss.

Slowly, getting closer and closer…they kiss. Their lips move together, before someone snickers and they immediately pull back both blushing.

"You idiot Johanna! They were getting into it!" Finnick fakes a sob while glaring at Johanna, the girl who snickered.

"Can we spin the bottle now?" Katniss asks still blushing.

"Sure."

Katniss spins the bottle and it lands on Thresh.

"Truth or dare?"

"I choose…"

…

**AN: Hoped you liked it! I don't know what dare/truth to do for Thresh so please give me ideas and request for some! If I don't do yours for Thresh than I'll probably use it for someone else!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN! REQUESTS FOR DARES AND TRUTHS TOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys, thank you for all the reviews, I love you all! Whoever requested some truths or dares, thank you even more you've given me so much ideas! This is a truth or dare story, and I'm going to give you a short chapter today. Sorry, but if you want me to update today then it's going to be short. Sorry, I'll update frequently if you guys request more truths and dares.**

**Chapter 3**

"I choose…dare."

Everyone is shocked. Thresh choosing dare? Where did that come from?

"I dare you to…" Katniss looks around the room at random things. First she looks at the bottle of whiskey in the middle of the floor.

'Drinking whiskey makes you drunk.' Katniss thinks.

Then she looks at Glimmer.

'Glimmer is drunk. So she'll do anything.' Katniss' mind starts to get filled with ideas for Thresh's dare.

Then, finally, she looks at the closet behind Gloss. Bingo.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Glimmer." Katniss smirks, because of Thresh's reaction.

Freaked out. Terrified.

"Ohh, my type of guy. Muscles." Glimmer flirts winking at Thresh, making Cato choke on his beer.

"Bitch please! Your type is boy!" Cato's comment makes everyone laugh. Glimmer glares at him before Thresh and her walk to the closet and get in it, shutting the door.

"That's so true!" Peeta laughs, a tear falling out of his eye. But strangely, his tear was black.

"Peeta…are you wearing make-up?" Finnick asks, wiping his right eye.

"Oh shit…it looks like you're wearing liquid eyeliner!"

"Am not!" Peeta defends himself.

"I knew that my lips tasted like bread type lipstick! Right after he kissed me!"

"Bread type…lipstick?" Annie asks, tilting her head to the side.

"YOU DON'T HAVE BREAD TYPE LIPSTICK IN YOUR DISTRICT?" Gale, Katniss and Peeta yell at the same time.

"Where do you buy bread type lipstick in district 12?" Clove shouts.

"Obviously we buy it at the Hob!" Gale huffs.

"They sell lipstick in all sorts of flavours! Bread, Strawberries, Mockingjays, -"

"What the…what the hell does mockingjays lipstick taste like?" Clove questions.

"It tastes like a rebellion." Peeta replies.

"What does a rebellion taste like? District 12 is so weird!" Annie shouts.

"Rebellion tastes like…a mixture of cherries, limes, lemons, cactus, birds, wild dogs and bread…I think."

"You think. Amazing." Finnick remarks flatly.

"It's been seven minutes. Call Thresh and Glimmer out."

"Guys, you're done! Get out of the closet! Haha that sounded wrong." Johanna laughs.

Thresh and Glimmer came out of the closet, Glimmer frowning.

"He wouldn't let me touch him or kiss him at all!" Glimmer growls, slapping Thresh on his arm.

"Whatever, Thresh, spin the bottle."

Thresh spins the bottle and it points to…Johanna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"When I was hanging out with my very drunk friend Lucy. We went to this market in district 4 that sold fish, and she was putting the fishes in her bra. It was so embarrassing! I can't believe I was with her at the time!"

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, putting fish anywhere under your shirt is weird. Why would she do that?"

"Who would put fish there?"

"What the hell!" Johanna stands up, confused.

"I'm not talking about the fish! I'm talking about the fact that she was wearing a bra! When she's with me! So embarrassing, I hate it when girls where bras!"

People were choking on their beer and wine listening to that. So the most embarrassing moment of her life was when she with a drunk girl that was wearing a bra? Not because she put fish in her bra, but because she wore a bra!

"But we're all wearing bras right now Johanna. Including Cato." Clove states, earning a death glare from Cato.

"Yeah Clove's right. Especially about the Cato bit." Foxface saids, sticking her tongue out at Cato.

"Yeah…well, we're not in public. So you guys are lucky." Johanna saids, acting like a hotshot, thinking everyone wanted to hang out with her so they were willing to not wear bras. The girls, I mean.

"Okay…spin the bottle Johanna."

Johanna spins the bottle and it lands on… Glimmer.

"Again?" Marvel groans.

"I think it's because the bottle noticed Peeta's dare was too gay." Cashmere laughs at Peeta's face, which was angry and red.

"Well, I'm choosing truth this time."

"Well then…" Johanna smirks.

…

**AN: Okay, the reason I'm making Glimmer do another thing is because someone requested it and I have no idea what other dares to do. So any suggestions? You have to request guys!**

PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN! ALSO REQUEST DARES AND TRUTHS!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Aww, this story is coming to an end. Haymitch is coming home. Very soon! Haha! I really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so sorry if I didn't use your dare/truth, I'm very sorry! Short chapter, I'm sorry but it's hard to make the hunger games really funny without making it short!**

**Chapter 4**

"Well then…how many boys have you slept with Glimmer?"

"Um…3…8…12…16…"

"Ok just stop; we all know this isn't going to end!" Clove yells, and everyone starts to crack up.

"Alright Glimmer, it's your turn."

Glimmer spins the bottle and it points to…

Annie.

"Don't hurt my poor innocence Annie!" Finnick cries out, wrapping his arms around Annie.

"Oh, I'm not that bad." Glimmer laughs.

"I choose dare."

"Noooooooooo!" Finnick squeals like a girl.

"I dare you to…ok. Every time someone talks, you end the sentence with 'in bed.' Ok? Starting from…now."

"Ok, in bed." Annie replies smiling. Who knew she could be a dare devil? Well…sort of.

"Spin the bottle again Annie!" "In bed."

Annie spins the bottle and it lands on…

Gale.

"So Gale, truth or dare? In bed."

"I choose dare." "In bed."

"I dare you to swap Haymitch's scotch with some grape juice. In bed. I don't actually mean in bed by the way! In bed. I mean, it's just Glimmer's stupid dare! In bed. Oh my god! In bed. Ok, I'm going to stop. In bed." Annie shakes her head in confusion, and decides to shut up.

"That is such an easy dare though!" "In bed." Gale grabs some grape juice from who knows where, and swaps it with Haymitch's scotch. Oh boy, will he be annoyed.

"Spin the bottle Gale." "In bed."

Gale spins the bottle and it lands on…

**AN: Sorry it is really short! But I'll try my best to update frequently with short chapters like this, alright? Ok! Yay, PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


End file.
